poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddy's brother!/Eddy's Brother's true colors
This is how the scene for meeting Eddy's brother and seeing his true colors goes in Thomas, Twilight, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy's Big Picture show. climbs the steps to the trailer. Eddy: "Super sweet!" is about to knock when a hand grips his shoulder and yanks him away. Lee: him "Your knights in shining armor have arrived!" Hugs: Oh come on! ARE YOU KIDDING?! Thomas: Cinders and Ashes! Who are those 3? T.C.: The Kanker Sisters. Twilight: Kanker Sisters? Hugs: Three annoying girls who have crushes on the Eds. J.J.: They also stalk them. Fluttershy: Oh my. Russell Ferguson: That's disturbing. Edd: shocked "May? Lee? Marie?" Marie: "We got your back, cutie-pie." empties the wagon of its cargo: Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf. Rolf: "Double D Ed-boy?" Kevin: "It's the dorks! And those cartoon engines! Huh? And more trains, magical ponies, a girl, and little animals too? Minka Mark: Yeah, you got a problem with that? 3 gasp Kevin: Did that monkey just talk? Minka Mark: Yeah! I can talk! Zoe Trent: (walks up to Kevin) Now see here, Darling. Haven't your parents ever told you violence is never a way to solve any problem? I'm sure Ed, Edd, n Eddy didn't mean to hurt you. It was surely an accident. Kevin: I can't believe this, I'm scolded by a dog. Rolf: (noticing Dusty) A crop duster? Kevin: Hey, it's Vanellope von Shweetz from that Sugar Rush game! And Wreck-it Ralph from the game Fix-it Felix Jr.? Vanellope: Yeah? Just because we're from video games doesn't mean we can have adventures outside them. And quite frankly, I am not impressed with you lot. Eddy: shocked "What are they doing here? What are you doing here?" Lee: "Taking care of our boyfriends." May: Ed "They were chasing you to beat you up!" Marie: "Yeah!" pins Edd against the trailer. "No one beats up our little love muffins!" Edd: profusely "Yes. I mean no. What? Yes?" Steamy: Gals, if you were tryin' ta pratect the Eds, THEN WHY IN SAN JUAN HILL DID YOU BRING THE JERKS HER'?!?!?! Puffy: Yeah, now they got a better fightin' chance ta' harm the Eds easy! Steam Grindor: How are you supposed to keep the Eds safe from those psychos when you bring them closer to their prey!? By bringing them closer, you just endangered them! Lee: Huh, I never thought of that. Marie: Aye, shucks! We can't do anything right! Evan: Wait, where's Jonny and Plank? They wer' chasin' the Eds too. Weren't they? Zip: Maybe they're lost? Rattlesnake Jake: Naw, they probably took the scenic route. Shai-Shay: Say, wasn't Rolf riding a pig? pig squeals. Rolf: "Wilfred!" sits up. "Is that you?" arrives in a break between stands. Sarah: him in "I swear if he eats one more corn dog off the ground, I'll–" Marie: "Look! It's those twerps!" Ed: joyous "Baby sister!" Sarah: annoyed "Jeepers, Ed, you're still in one piece!" Jimmy: gasp! Sarah, look! Do you see, what I see?! Real-live unicorns, pegasi, and cute ponies!! And a little dragon too! Sarah: Oh my, you're right Jimmy! But look at the gorgeous, pink unicorn! She has wings! Mucker: She's normally called an "Alicorn". Steam Claw D: She's also a princess. Sarah: A PRINCESS?! That's so cool! And there's some cutie little animals too! Applejack: Who are them 2 youngin's? Steamy: The bratty, red head: Sarah. Ed's younger sister. But don't be fooled by her looks. Hugs: She's kinda got a bit of short-tempered rage. And is a bit of a control freak. A psychotic, control freak. Sunil Nevla: Oh dear, I do not like the sound of that! Puffy: The fluffy headed kid with the retainer hoop: Jimmy. Sarah's best friend, and a completely, cowardly wimp. Evan: He's also the weakest. Jimmy: "Did we miss the Eds beating?" Kevin: an arm out "Nope!" grabs Eddy's leg. "You're just in time." blast Kevin: YOEWCH!! at his arm which is badly injured My arm! towards the engines Steamy: deployed his shotgun where both of the barrels are smoking No one's beatin' anyone! cocking, then all our engines point their guns at the group Willy: If anyone tries anything funny, we'll open fire! Marshall P.F.: his own gun And don't think you lot will be getiin' away scot free! You still have several other charges on your plates. As far I'm concerned, I have the right to arrest you lot for attempted murder, thievery, 1st degree of physical abuse, and blackmail! (indicating Sarah and Jimmy) And that goes for you 2 youngin's too! (to the Kankers) And you 3 too! Lee: What?! On what charge?! Marshall P.F.: (takes a list out of nowhere) throat Trespassin' on Eddy's property, thievery of Edd's possessions, underage marriage; under illegal terms, breaking in, arson of their property, thievery of their money, kidnappin' Ed, torture of every living individual of the Cul-de-Sac, destruction of the Cul-de-Sac over a ship-in-a-bottle, and the biggest one of all: Years, and years of sexual harassment and abuse to the Eds. Penny Ling: Oh my! They really did all that? T.C.: Yes, every little bit down to the kitchen sink. Marshall P.F.: And if you three try anythang' right now, it'll be the biggest mistakes you ever made you Cul-de-Sac brush poppers! Eddy:'' turns to the crowd.'' "In your dreams, shovel-chin. Tell you what, why don't you–" by the trailer "–talk to my bro! He lives here, you know." Nazz: gagged "Hmm?" Kevin: "No way." Rolf: "Could this be true?" Lee: "Get in line, girls." Applejack: Eeyup, he lives in that ther' trailer. Eddy: So tell him how you're gonna beat up his little bro." knocks on the door. It creaks open a few inches, revealing that it is bolted numerous times. Eddy's Brother: "Park don't open till noon." Eddy: to Edd "I told you he's a whiz at telling time!" Eddy's Brother: "Pipsqueak?" Eddy: "Bro!" Edd aside "Look out!" Eddy's Brother: "Do Mom and Dad know you're here?" Eddy: "As if!" Eddy's Brother: "Anyone know you're here?" Eddy: "Only these chumps who chased us here! And some friends who tagged along. Eddy's Brother: "Just a sec." unbolts the door and steps out. "Aren't those ankle-biters from the cul-de-sac?" Eddy: "Yeah! And they wanna beat me up! All for nothin'!" Brother turns his tinted sunglasses towards the kids. Kevin: "He's lookin' at you, Rolf. Later." ducks behind him. Eddy's brother removes his shades. Eddy's Brother: "All for nothin', huh?" picks up Eddy. "Still the troublemakin' Eddy, I see." gives Eddy a noogie. Eddy: chuckling "Stop it, bro!" Ed: "I smell my fingers after I eat cheese." Twilight: Um... Hello? Eddy: "Um, I told the guys you'd put us up." to them "Ed, Double D, our friends from Cartoon World, some Equestrian ponies, a few trains, videogame characters, a girl and her animal friends, and a crop duster. Eddy's Brother: Hey, you're that Crop Duster', Dusty Crophopper. I saw you win that Wings Around the Globe race on TV, nice goin'. Congrats. Dusty Crophopper: Uh, thanks. Edd: holding out his hand to shake "I guthink it's very wuh ah ooh..." swoons. Minka Mark: Hiya, Mr. Eddy's brother! Buttercream Sunday: It is an honor to meetcha! Eddy Brother: Well, whatda ya know? Talking animals, sweet. Vanellope: Hey there, sir. Nice to meet you! Eddy's Brother: laughing "Why's your girlfriend got candy stuck in her hair?" Eddy: confused "Girlfriend?" Vanellope: confused Girlfriend? Hey, don'tcha think I'm a bit too young to have a boyfriend? I mean, I'm only 9 years old! Eddy's Brother: "Yeah, sure. I'll help you out." Eds grin. Eddy: awestruck "Really? Aw, bro, what'd I do without you!" hugs his big brother tightly. "You are so my hero!" Ed: Edd "Happy place, Double D, happy place!" Uray: Mission accomplished. Jimmy: "Isn't it touching, Sarah? It's like a fairy tale come true!" Kevin: the kids untie one another "Eddy and his two stooges got away with their lives, man. And we got burned again." Eddy: offscreen "Bro no!" Eddy's Brother: "Just for old times' sake, let's play...Uncle." Eddy: unhappy "Uncle?" Percy: Uncle? Eddy's Brother: Eddy down "Wanna crash at my place, don'tcha?" Eddy: "That's why we came all the way–Uncle! Uncle!" brother is twisting his leg into a spiral. "Uncle!" Vanellope: (gasps) Hey! Eddy's Brother: "Say what?" Eddy: "Uncle! Uncle! Uncle uncle!" Rarity: shrieks Oh, dear! Dusty: gasps Skarloey: What are you doing to Eddy?! brother sets Eddy down and laughs as Eddy spins uncontrollably. When Eddy finishes, his big brother grabs him. Eddy's Brother: "That was good, Pipsqueak." Eddy: "So can we go inside now?" Eddy's Brother: his goatee "Why not?" sadistically "Don't forget to wipe your feet." Luke: I don't think I like the way he said that. gets thrown against the door to the trailer. He bounces off, back to his brother, and the torture is repeated. This happens numerous times as everyone watches, shocked. Zoe Trent: Oh, I can't watch this! (covers her face her beret) Wreck-it Ralph: Uncool. T.C.: I can't believe it, Eddy's brother's a complete abusive jerk! Marshall P.F.: Great planes of Texas! This is a serious crime he's commitin'! Duncan: You mean we came all this way only for Eddy to be physical beaten by his own brother?! Scootaloo: And to his own younger brother of all things! Shining Armor: What kind of brother is he?! Nazz: "Dude. Eddy's brother is a real jerk." Mako: Tell me about it. Blythe Baxter: Russell Ferguson: Oh man! He's just as bad as the Biscuit twins! Penny Ling: He can't treat Eddy like that! Sunil Nevla: No sibling deserves this! Vinnie Terrio: No kiddin'! This is the biggest betrayal to mankind! Vanellope: How can we even try to do this to Eddy?! Apple Bloom: I ain't got a clue, but this is worse than what Babs did to us! Scootaloo: Not to mention Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon too! Even if they did try to shoot us down. Sweetie Belle: And I think Eddy's brother enjoys doing this! Peter Sam: This isn't fun, this is child abuse! Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes